An Android Goes to the Ball
by DivineAuthorOfSassiness
Summary: Iko wants to go to the party, but it comes with a catch.


**A/N: Hey guys! I have taken the long needed hiatus and I am back! Expect more updates since most of these are already written!**

 **-DAS-**

Liam Kinney couldn't fall in love with an android.

He _wouldn't_ in love with an android.

 _But, stars above, here he was, falling in love with the stupid android._

He didn't understand it. How could something made of metal be so lifelike? If you didn't know Iko, you could never tell she was an android.

Aces, sometimes _he_ forgot she was an android.

Those would be the times when he watched her toss those infuriating blue braids over her shoulder as she sauntered away from her private quarters. As always, she would be dressed to the nines.

Kinney would dutifully follow a few feet behind her, trying not to acknowledge the way her hips swished when she walked and failing miserably.

And then he'd tell himself to stop, snap out of it.

But could he ever really snap out of it?

Deep in his subconscious, he heard the answer.

 _No._

 **-DAS-**

"Oh, Liam!" came Iko's singsong voice from her chambers.

Gritting his teeth, Kinney rounded on the door and entered. "Yes, Madam Counseler?"

Iko was standing in front of a huge mirror, holding two dresses, one blue, one red. "Which one of these do you think will look best on me? One of these parties is throwing a party or something. I'm leaning towards the blue dress. What do you think?"

Kinney had to refrain from pinching the bridge of his nose. If he had to choose, it would be the blue one. It was the same hue as her braids and would hug her many, many curves.

The red one, however, was much less flattering to her figure. The neckline on it was way too low for his liking.

Iko looked at him expectantly.

"The blue one," he said.

She grinned at him. He tried desperately to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

She put the red dress on her bed. Kinney bowed stiffly and put his fist to his heart. As he was walking out, however, she said, "I didn't dismiss you, Liam." Her smile turned smug.

He turned around, annoyance plain on his face. "Yes, Madam Counseler?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Iko critically studied him before flaunting off to her closet. "Sit on my bed." When he didn't move, she called out, "That's an order!"

He muttered something about abusing her powers, but sat on the bed, wondering why he was here.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"So you see, Liam," she began, "as I said before, this family is throwing a party. But," she stopped dramatically, "there's a catch to this. I have to bring a date."

Kinney almost fell off the bed.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"What makes you think I want to go to this party with a bucket of bolts?"

Kinney had to admit, it was pretty harsh. Saying them hurt him more than it hurt Iko.

Her shuffling stopped in the closet. She stalked out like a predator.

Kinney actually felt like prey and had to refrain from cowering.

"Listen here, guard. I wanna go have some fun. If I hear anything tonight, anything that even relates to discrimination against my race, I'm telling Cinder. Got it?"

Kinney swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Good." She walked back into the closet, but quickly walked back out. She had a nice blue suit in her hand. "Now go try this on."

- **DAS-**

As Kinney looked in his new mirror, he had to admit how dashing he looked in his new suit Iko gave him.

The blue totally brought out the tan of his skin. His hair already looked good messy. He wore simple black dress shoes that he'd never thought he'd wear.

He ran a hand through his hair and wondered how he was going to get through the night. A quick glance at the clock on his wall told him Iko was going to be here any minute.

A knock came from his door. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Then did a double take.

Then did a triple take.

Iko looked gorgeous. Her blue dress matched his suit. It rippled like water as she swished around. Her hair was pulled into a high bun. She wore plain white heels, making her eye level with Kinney. She wore gorgeous white gloves that contrasted greatly against her dark skin. Kinney was rendered speechless.

"Hi, Liam," Iko said.

All he could do was nod in greeting. He reached back by his desk and picked up a single white peony. He placed it behind her ear, an unexpected show of tenderness. She looked up, surprised.

"You look nice."

She grinned, brightening. "You clean up nice, too."

He offered her his arm like a true gentleman. Instead of accepting, however, she took a step inside, looking around his already small private quarters. It felt much more crowded with two people.

"Wow," she said softly.

"It's not much, but it's home," he said softly.

"I want your home to be with me," Iko said quietly. At least, that's what he thought she said.

"What?" He asked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"...Okay."

They walked out, arm in arm.

 **A/N: Woah there! I'm such a Kiko shipper! :) it's OTP tbh. But anyway, expect more! If you like, tell me and leave a review!**

 **Peace~**

 **DivineAuthorOfSassiness**


End file.
